A ceiling lamp is a lamp adsorbed on a ceiling of a roof or embedded therein, and it is generally used in places such as homes and offices. A conventional ceiling lamp generally adopts a light plastic translucent cover, and the translucent cover is fastened onto a base plate, which is easy to be installed. However, the hardness of the plastic translucent cover is low, a surface thereof is easy to be scratched, and the heat dissipation is not very well, the surface of the plastic translucent cover is easy to turn yellow after a long time, thereby affecting the luminous flux. In view of this, some manufacturers began to use a glass translucent cover to address the shortcomings of the plastic translucent cover. However, the glass translucent cover is too heavy to be fastened onto the base plate, hence a double-ring ceiling lamp is appeared on the market, which, in addition to the base plate, further has a special press ring for supporting the glass translucent cover. The double-ring ceiling lamp includes a base, a light-emitting diode (LED) light source board, a driving power supply, a glass translucent cover and a press ring. The base plate is a metal disc having a platform at the periphery, the LED light source board and the driving power supply are installed on an inner bottom surface of the base plate, and multiple installation column-shaped bolts are provided on the platform at the periphery of the disc. The glass translucent cover is covered on the base plate, the press ring is covered on the translucent cover, and then the press ring is locked onto the installation column-shaped bolts by nuts, and thus the translucent cover is fixed between the base plate and the press ring. This installation method needs to install the glass translucent and the press ring at the same time, the press ring needs to be supported by both hands during installation, it is not convenient for a man to work with an upturned face at a high altitude, and in addition, the glass translucent cover is fragile, thus it is easy to be broken when something goes wrong during installation.